Don't let go
by Pure-soul
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Who is this mysterious girl and what does she and her past have to do with Sora? I changed the summary! (Still sucks, though)Edited chapter 3!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Square and Disney own Kingdom Hearts!!!!!!!! I only own the plot (which sucks) and a few characters (which I need some names, by the way. Any recommendations?)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His heart flew out of his chest and shattered into many pieces. The shattered pieces flew into the sky and disappeared.  
  
He couldn't be. He just couldn't!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soon there was running. Then, screaming. Then, crying. "Please. don't go." the girl sobbed. "D-don't l.let go..of the." but he couldn't finish, because he drew his last breath.  
  
More screaming. More crying. Rain fell from the sky. The sky cried for her on this sad, sad day.  
  
And suddenly, all was dark.  
  
OK. Sorry for the really short chapter. Well, it's not a chappie!!!! It's a prologue, so it can be short, I guess. As I mentioned before, anyone have recommendations for names? Two boys and one girl please! R&R! 


	2. A visit

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own anything except for the plot and few characters. Square and Disney owns KH.  
  
Maron's eyes snapped open. She had that dream again.  
  
'I had that dream again.' She thought to herself. She mentally kicked herself. 'Stupid, stupid, Maron! Let it go!!! Forget it!!!!!' She sighed and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder how they look right now..NO! Forget!!!!'  
  
Maron rolled over on the bed and glanced at the clock. She was just about to close her eyes when the time finally sunk into her head. She sat up like a bullet and grabbed her clock.  
  
'7:56?!!!!!!! Omigosh, I overslept!!!!!!!!!!!' she thought as she jumped out of bed, tripped, ran into the bathroom, tripped, went to pick out her outfit while brushing her teeth, tripped, changed, bolted down the stairs, and tripped at the last step.  
  
"Owww..." wailed Maron as she rubbed her sore head. "Overslept again, huh?" said a voice.  
  
Maron looked up to see her employer and friend, Riaco.  
  
"How is it that," said Riaco "although I am the employer and you are the owner, I have to open up the shop?" "Hehe. sorry 'bout that." Maron grinned an apologetic grin at her friend. Her friend sighed and said, "Well, let's get to work."  
  
It was another day at the Sakura Flower shop. Not a lot of customers, but enough to live on. Most of the customers that came there was only there to see the beautiful florist, Maron. So, naturally, a lot of guys came in, and ordered whatever flower they first saw, and admired Maron while she worked. Maron was small, and petite, with long, wavy, raven- black hair and raven eyes. Many guys admired her, but she was still single, at an age of early twenties.  
  
Although a lot of guys came to the shop, one, in particular, stood outside and looked up at the sign that said "Sakura Flower Shop" in fancy writing. He had on a dark blue, almost black, shirt and black, baggy pants. He had blondish- brown hair that were spiked, and hung over his misty blue eyes. He looked to be somewhere around his early twenties.  
  
"Sakura Flower Shop.. I thought so." he mumbled and went into the shop.  
  
The doorbell tinkled as he opened the door and came in. Riaco said from the counter, "Welcome to Sakura Flower shop"  
  
The mysterious young man went up to the counter and said, "Hi, I'm looking for."  
  
He did not get to finish his sentence though, 'cause when he came up to the counter, Maron came in from the back door with a vase of Sakura, and immediantly dropped it the moment she saw him.  
  
The sound of breaking glass startled Riaco and the man. However, Maron didn't seem to notice. She just stood there, her mouth slightly open, and her hands in front of her, still in the position of holding the now broken vase.  
  
'This is not happening. this is just a dream, just like the ones I had before..' Maron told herself. She felt dizzy. She finally gained control of herself and muttered a quiet, "You."  
  
"Me" said the young man, smiling, a warm smile, with a hint of amusement in it.  
  
"How did you- why are you- what did you.." she stumbled.  
  
Maron calmed herself down and glanced at Riaco who was looking back and forth from her to the man. Maron muttered under her breath, "Riaco, would you please clean the vase up for me? And will you come with me over here, Mr.?"  
  
The man smiled and followed Maron into the backroom, where there was a coffee table and two chairs.  
  
Maron plumped down on one of the chairs and began, "Alright, Sky, what are you doing here? How did you find me? And what in the name of heaven did you do to your hair????"  
  
Sky sat down on the chair opposite from her and smiled. "I'm here to see you, of course! And really, I don't think you wanna know how I found you. And, I just cut my hair, that's all"  
  
Maron gaped at him. 'For ten years I haven't seen him, and now, he just pops outta thin air, and claims he's here to see me?? How sweet..'  
  
"Sky," said Maron, "knowing you, you're here for a good reason. And coming here to see me isn't a great reason."  
  
"Really?" said Sky, his voice sounding amused. "Honest, I'm here just to see you!"  
  
Maron took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "OK. Now. Why are you REALLY here?"  
  
Sky sighed and said, still smiling, "I guess nothing can get past you huh?  
  
Maron said nothing. Sky continued, "I'm here for you. We need to hit the road and continue our quest we left behind ten years ago." Maron stared at him. 'No, no!! I won't do it again!!!' she thought.  
  
"It's your destiny. It's your life."  
  
That's when Maron snapped and became angry. "MY LIFE??!!! MY LIFE??? Sky, are you kidding???????!!!!!!! That life is OVER! In fact, I'm still trying to get over it!!! I'm not going to do it again!!!! I never lived that life!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sky stared at her. He knew it was hard for her, but she still had to try and get over it. "Maron. It's your destiny."  
  
"It's my past!!" shouted Maron. "I am not going!!"  
  
Sky sighed. "I'm not gonna force you. I can't do that, anyway."  
  
"GET OUT! I don't know you anymore, Sky." Maron whispered sharply. Her eyes were getting clouded, ready for tears. NO! she was not going to cry again! Not in front of him! She was going to show him that she had changed!  
  
Sky sighed again (doing a lot of that, aren't we?) "Fine. I'm sorry to bother you, Maron. Bye" He stood up and went out of the room. Maron heard the bell tinkle, as he left. When she heard it, she stopped holding back the tears and the waterworks came down her face, and she sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R plz! 


	3. Sky&Sora

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything, I only own the crappy plot and a few characters. KH belongs to Square and Disney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky looked up at the flower shop sign once more.  
  
'Sakura Flower shop... Hmm...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, you sure are something. I mean, if you weren't who you are right now, you'd be a florist?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OK...um.. what's your favorite flower?"  
  
"Hm....... I have a lot of favorites, really......but.... Sakura is my favorite!!!! It grows on trees, but, hey, it's still a flower~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky shooked his head and sighed. (still doing a lot of that) He started walking toward his gummi ship.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A brunette sat in the driver's seat of a gummi ship. A dog and a duck was sleeping besides him in the other seats.  
  
Sora yawned. Driving the gummi got a little boring afterwards. As he absent- mindedly dodged a stray meteor, he thought about the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~ (you know at the end of KH they chase Pluto?)  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy were panting heavily by the time they reached Pluto.  
  
Sora held the letter clutched in his hands while Donald and Goofy sat on the ground trying to catch their breath.  
  
Sora panted and opened the letter. He stared at the short sentence.  
  
"The door has opened"  
  
"What the hell does that mean???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" burst Sora. He was tired, he missed Kairi and Riku, and he just did not have a lot of patience right now.  
  
Donald and Goofy stood up and looked at the letter.  
  
"The door..." Donald began  
  
"...has opened?" Goofy finished  
  
Before anyone said a word, Pluto started running again.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Sora  
  
"Let's follow him!!" yelled Goofy  
  
So, they followed him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ plz R&R! 


	4. Olympius colesiumagain!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned KH, but I don't. Square and Disney own it. I only own the crappy plot and characters. Oops, I better run! Here comes Sky and Maron, and they do not look happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(continued flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After about running for five minutes, they saw the red gummi ship at the end of the road.  
  
"The Gummi ship!!!!!!!" Goofy yelled the obvious  
  
"So......where to now?" asked Donald as soon as they were in the gummi ship.  
  
"Let's ask Leon what this message means" suggested Sora  
  
"Fine! You drive!"  
  
"What? I'm tired, Donald!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, you said I should never drive anything unless I'm commiting suicide!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We'll flip a coin!" said Goofy (yes, pretend they had a coin)  
  
"Fine!" (They decided it was even unsafer for Goofy to drive)  
  
"Call it!" yelled Donald as the coin was in the air.  
  
"Tails!" yelled Sora.  
  
Guess who lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts, as he barely dodged a meteor. It hit the ship at the side, causing Donald and Goofy to jerk out of thier slumber.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Donald in frustration "You could've killed us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hehe..........*sweatdrop* uh....Sorry?"  
  
Donald sighed. "I'll take over the drive."  
  
After a while Donald was once again angry.  
  
"Great job, genius! We're out of power! We'll have to stop by the nearest world. Which is.........Olympus Coliseum"  
  
"Great! we'll see Herc again!" said Sora. ~~~  
  
"Hey~~ our champion is back~" said Herc as he gave Sora a pat in the back, causing Sora to fall over.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Herc."  
  
"Hey, kid!" yelled Phill "eversince you left, people came swarming here, just dying to kill ya!" (meaning battling)  
  
"Oh..... I see...." said Sora, sweatdroping slightly.  
  
"Wadda ya say, Sora?" said Herc "Do ya mind shortening the line?"  
  
Sora grinned and said "Sure! why not? It'll be fun!"  
  
Donald and Goofy groaned. "Do we hafta?"  
  
"No." said Sora "I'll fight on my own this time"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Plz *pant* R& *pant* R! 


	5. The boy

Disclaimer:...need I say more? You know the drill-_- don't own anything except for the crappy plot and..WONDERFUL (;;;;;;;;) characters.. Maron and Sky are giving me that look again..well, I guess I'm getting my exercise for the day..=_=;;; Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews~!!!!!!^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sora casually twirled his keyblade in his hands. He had been "fighting" for 30minutes and it has been a BIG bore.Nobody was challenging enough!  
  
'Man this is boring..' Sora thought as he yawned.  
  
Just then, the arena doors opened, and in came a figure in a black trench coat.  
  
Sora stood up just a little bit straighter and faced the new challenger. This guy had his black hood over his head so he couldn't see his face. Sora frowned a little. The atmosphere around this guy seemed...dark. Not a bad dark, but a good(?) dark. He reminded Sora of..Sora shook his head. No, of course not. It couldn't be. Sora raised the keyblade in his hands and took his battle pose. Whoever this guy was, he looked pretty challenging.  
  
And Sora's theory was correct.  
  
The guy suddenly stopped raising his sword into a battle pose. He seemed enchanted by the keyblade. He even seemed to.hesitate. The guy stared at the keyblade for a while and got out of his trance and took his battle pose. Sora took this as a sign to begin and he waited for him to charge at him.  
  
The two battled for 5minutes. Sora's keyblade and the guy's shimmering blue sword clinked and clanked as they fought on. Sora grinned. He hadn't met anyone this challenging in a while. After another 10minutes, the guy's sword finally flew out of his hand and he kneeled down, panting. Sora stood over him and looked down at him. His hood had slid off his head and Sora got a good look at him. The boy had dark raven hair tied into a short ponytail and dark eyes that seemed to hide something. Sora smiled and offered him his hand to help him stand up.  
  
The boy stared at the hand and looked up to Sora, his eyes wide. The boy asked "You.you're not going to kill me?"  
  
Sora blinked "Why would I kill you?"  
  
"...I.I lost.." muttered the boy, looking down.  
  
Sora smiled. "That's no reason to kill you! Next time, try harder, and we'll duel again!"  
  
The boy blinked at Sora and took his hand to stand up.  
  
Sora grinned at him and they started walking out of the arena.  
  
"You're pretty good! That was a real tough battle out there." said Sora.  
  
"But you were better." said the boy.  
  
"I'm Sora, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
The boy suddenly stopped. He sighed and sat down on the steps. Sora looked at him curiously and sat down next to him.  
  
"Er..did I ask a wrong question?;;" asked Sora  
  
The boy sighed once more and looked down at the floor and muttered something.  
  
"What? Sorry, couldn't here ya." said Sora.  
  
"..I don't remember.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thankx for reading~!^-^ Please review~! _O 


	6. Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I only own the plot and a few characters..=_=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Huh?" asked Sora, cocking his head to the side  
  
"I don't remember...I was suppose to remember.. But I don't.."  
  
Sora looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't remember anything?"  
  
The boy looked down and muttered. "No.. All I remember is that I'm suppose to find someone."  
  
"Huh? How do you know your suppose to find someone?"  
  
"Oh, you know.. Your conscience keeps telling(?) you.your missing something, that your suppose to find someone. I just have a feeling that's all."  
  
Sora blinked at him. Wow. This guy was really sincere. He smiled. The boy may not be the person he confused with, but he sure was similar to him...  
  
"Is that why you entered the competition?" asked Sora  
  
"Yeah... I heard you can meet a lot of people here."  
  
"True, true..But how would you know that you finally found the person you were looking for?" Sora asked now truly confused.  
  
"...I don't know. I guess my heart will tell me" said the boy looking away  
  
Sora smiled. "You'll find whoever your looking for"  
  
For the first time, the boy smiled a soft, sad smile. "I hope so"  
  
Sora stretched as he got up. "Well, I gotta call you something, right?"  
  
The boy looked up at him and stood up. "Just call me..Enigma."  
  
"Enigma...cool~"  
  
"Well, see you around" said Enigma as he turned around  
  
"Wait!" yelled Sora "Why not come with me and my gang?! We run into a lot of people!"  
  
Enigma stopped and chuckled lightly. "No thanks"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Suit your self. See ya around!!!!!" said Sora as he waved.  
  
Enigma just raised his hand without looking back and disappeared into the dust.  
  
Sora smiled. 'I guess I made a friend'  
  
As he thought of Enigma, his thoughts came to the boy he first confused with Enigma. A certain silver haired boy, who was his rival and also his best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bye~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!See ya Herc!!!!"  
  
Sora waved and yelled through the gummy door window.  
  
"Next stop," said Donald "Traverse Town"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ya, I know. Short chapter, don't kill me ^-^;; By the way, the couples for this fic is Sora/Kairi, Maron/??? Reviews plz! 


	7. They meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I did..( Thank you so much for the reviews!!!^^ It's not a lot, but it means a lot to me^^ Selphie Kinneas: Thank you soooo much!!_ I'll try harder and try to make this fic a lot better!  
Oh, and ya, Sora is not Sky. My intention was to get people confused^-^(I like secrets and mysteries) Mischief 101: Thanks a ton! Your advice really helps me!!^^ Nobinoir: Thank u!^-^ **********************IMPORTANT NOTICE(Do NOT read on without reading this or you will be confused!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)********************* Oh, yes, I re-read chapter 1. It said that Maron is in her early twenties. Well, that's WRONG!!!!!! I thought it over, and decided to make her younger. She will probably be between 17 and 19.(I haven't decided yet because I have to do some math!!@.@ I HATE math!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sora, Donald and Goofy gaped at what they saw.  
  
"....(still gaping) How could this happen????!!!!!!"  
  
"..(gaping) Is this what the letter meant??!!" quaked Donald.  
  
"....(ditto) I guess this means we're fightin heartless again, huh?" asked Goofy.  
  
That's right. As soon as Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Second District, they were greeted by a welcome carriage consisting of heartlesses!!!!!!!! Well, that's not too welcoming.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought I sealed the door!!!!" yelled Sora clenching fists.  
  
"Uh...guys, I think we have more to worry about..." said Goofy pointing to a swarm of heartless appearing from the ground.  
  
"Gah!!!" yelled Sora and Donald as a huge swarm of heartless began attacking them at once.  
  
"Urgh- they've-ouch- gotten- more stronger!" yelled Sora.  
  
"And- quack- there's- a-a-lot more of them!!!!" Donald quacked.  
  
"Woooaah~ we- better- split- up!"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Donald!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goofy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora called as he walked around the alleyway(second district). He and the others had aplit up, and Sora had no idea where his other companions were.  
  
He had finally gotten away from the heartlesses for a while. He looked around trying to find his friends, when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered and was about to walk past the black hooded boy, but soon, a circle of heartless surrounded them, and Sora and the boy were trapped right in the middle.  
  
Sora sighed in frustration and boredom and took out his keyblade. He glanced at the boy next to him. The boy had took out his sword. Sora stared at the sword. 'Now where have I seen that sword before?' he thought, and glanced at the boys face. All he saw was a blondish- brown spiked hair (Kinda like me, he thought) and a very surprised look as the boy saw his keyblade.  
  
Sora ignored his surprised look and attacked the heartless. After fighting for what seemed like ten minutes, Sora panted and sat down on the ground as the last of the heartless disappeared. He had defeated them easily, thanks to the mysterious boy who was very good in combat.  
  
Sora stood up and walked over to the boy and said "Thanks for helping out!".  
  
He turned to leave, but stopped when the boy tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" asked Sora  
  
"..er...um.how do I say this?" muttered the boy "Can we talk?"  
  
Sora gave him a puzzled look. "About..?"  
  
The boy hesitated, but said "It's about...well, it's about your keyblade.."  
  
Sora looked at him, surprised "How did you know it was a keybalde?"  
  
The boy smiled, a somewhat sad smile, and said "I'll explain. Care to talk over a drink?"  
  
Sora hesitated. Could he trust this guy? Well, he had helped him out..  
  
"Sure," said Sora. "My name is Sora"  
  
The boy smiled and said, "and my name is Sky."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^-^ pleasssseeee~~ review!^^ 


	8. Conversations

Disclaimer: What do I have to disclaim anyway?=_= only the fact that I don't own KH, and EVERYONE knows that-_- Thank you for the reviews!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora gulped down his lemonade(that was ALL I could think of!-_-).  
  
"So....Sky, is it? How do you know about the keyblade?"  
  
Sky smiled and put down his cup of coffe(ARRGGH!!!Normal drinks are all I can think of!!!!@.@. Wait a minute. COFFE in KH??-_-;;)  
  
"Yeah, it's Sky. And your Sora right? And....you're the new keyblade master right?"  
  
Sora noticed how he said 'new keyblade master' instead of 'keyblade master'. Weird....  
  
Sora smiled a playful smile and said "If you answer my question, I'll answer yours!"  
  
Sky started laughing all of a sudden. Sora was shocked by his sudden out burst and sweatdropped like mad.  
  
'He must've gone crazy' thought Sora.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked  
  
"Haha- it's just- ha- ..you remind me of when I was young"  
  
"......how so?"  
  
"Hmm..well, my friends always told me I 'played around' when I was talking. Like, I never got to the point fast enough"  
  
"Really, huh?" said Sora grinning "Sort of sounds like my friends. They're always telling me I'm simple- minded, that I fool around,...etc."  
  
Sky chuckled sadly. ".....I.once...knew another keyblade master"  
  
Sora spitted out the lemonade he was gulping down, sputtering all over the table and a little on Sky.  
  
Now. Pop quiz here. Why do you think Sora chocked on his lemonade?  
  
1. He was surprised by the sudden change in subject.  
  
2. He was surprised by the new information.  
  
3. The lemonade was SUPER sour.  
  
The answer is~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of them (-_-)  
  
"*cough* cough s-sorry-w-what????!!!!!"  
  
Sky replied, wiping is face with a towel. "I knew another keyblade master. One before you, to be exact."  
  
Sora looked at Sky, his mouth gaping wide. "You mean to tell me that there were other before me?????!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" asked Sky simply.  
  
"N-no! I've never heard about another master!!!! What happened to the master?"  
  
Sky sighed sadly. He looked very tired all of a sudden.  
  
"The previous master.....gave up on the journey.."  
  
Sora blinked. "Gave up..? On the journey.....to..to the door to the light? Sealing the darkness?"  
  
"Yes." sighed Sky. "For a while,...hope was lost to the worlds....and..the keyblade master.."  
  
Sora took time to register all of this to his mind. So there was another keyblade master huh?  
  
"Why.did the master give up?" asked Sora  
  
Sky looked down at the table. "Well....I'd rather not say it. It's...sort of painful.."  
  
"Painful?" asked Sora  
  
Sky closed his eyes. "The keyblade master was just like you. Bright, free- spirited, heart full of light.....not yet knowing the bitterness of life."  
  
Sora thought about this. 'Bitterness of life.?'  
  
Sky sighed and said "Well, enough with the past. My request is this. I would like you to allow me and the former keyblade master on the journey to the light."  
  
"Huh?? No offense, but why?" asked a confused Sora.  
  
"We have left behind a journey that was our destiny. We need to continue it."  
  
Sora grinned "Sure! Why not? The more the merrier!"  
  
"Thank you" said Sky.  
  
"So......where is this former keyblade master?" asked Sora looking around.  
  
"Uh...." Sky looked stuck for a moment. "The master...is currently in another world..."  
  
Sora grinned and said "Well, let's go get the master!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK, pretty short chappie. Reviews please!^-^ 


	9. Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, square and disney owns KH, blah blah blah blah blah.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron sat on her bed, curled up into a ball and deep in thought.  
  
Across from her, hanged on the doorknob of her closet, was an outfit that looked very "fighter-ish"(whatever that means, you decide) Maron slowly stood up from her bed and picked up the outfit. There was a spaghetti-strip shirt, and another one under it (sort of like Kairi) and it barely reached her belly-button. Her skirt was short, and partly cut in the end, and had a thick, black belt with many pockets, around it.  
  
Maron stared at the outfit and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Just like five years ago..' (OK, I changed ten years, into FIVE years. So, I'm bad at math, sue me)  
  
Maron shook her head. She didn't want to think about that!  
  
Maron sighed and looked out the window. 'It looks like a storm's coming.' she thought, and looked away, only take a double look (Is that right? I don't know.-0-)  
  
Maron gasped and ran to her window, and opened it. She looked outside and her eyes turned wide.  
  
"N-no..- It can't-.be.." she murmured, and took a step back.  
  
They sky was dark, and the wind was strong. A large black orb was in the sky and seemed to be causing all the wind.  
  
"No-o..not again.." whimpered Maron 'Heartless!!' her mind yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sora and Sky looked up at the sky as they came out of the gummi ship.  
  
"Heartless!!" yelled Sora and Sky. "This world is going to be destroyed!!!"  
  
"We need to hurry!" yelled Sky as he began to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron's bedroom door burst open.  
  
Maron turned around with a sword in her hand.  
  
Black heartless popped(?) out of the ground and started towards her.  
  
"Bring it on~~!" yelled Maron, for the first time a huge smile on her face.  
  
Maron charged and sliced through the heartlesses easily, and swiftly.  
  
"MhaHaHa~ If you think you're gonna beat the Great Maron like that, you're Crazzzy!"  
  
Maron clamped her hand over her mouth. 'O god, old habits are coming out again;;"  
  
While Maron was mentally kicking herself, a sea of heartless came through the door, completely blocking the door.  
  
'There's too many!!' thought Maron 'need to escape..door blocked, the only way out is.'  
  
Maron backed to the window and put her foot on the sill.  
  
'Piece of cake' thought Maron, looking two-stories down. She put strength into the foot on the sill and jumped up....and....  
  
....and would have made a successful landing, if it wasn't for the heartless that suddenly cut her back.  
  
Maron bit her lips as she lost balance in the air, blood spilling down her back.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH~~~~~"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Sky ran through what seemed to be a town, until they reached a shop that was apart from other buildings.  
  
"Oh..no." Sora heard Sky murmured as he watched the shop almost completely covered in darkness.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled as he proceeded towards the door.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~~~~"  
  
Sora and Sky looked up at the sudden screaming and saw a figure falling towards them.  
  
Sky instantly reached out and the girl landed in his arms.  
  
Sora gaped at the girl who suddenly fell out of no-where.  
  
"What the hell-?"  
  
The girl slowly opened one of her eyes that were shut tight, and looked up at the face of her 'savior'.  
  
The girl and Sky looked at each other in silence. Then, they suddenly burst out.  
  
"SKY????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maron????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maron quickly jumped off of Sky and turned to him, a little flushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Sky opened his mouth, but looked behind Maron and said "I'll explain later. For now, let's go!"  
  
Maron and Sora turned around to see the shop breaking down and the pieces flying to the dark orb.  
  
"Hurry!! Before we get sucked in, too!"  
  
Sky, Sora, and Maron ran towards the gummi ship. Sora jumped in, followed by Sky.  
  
Sky turned around. "Maron!!"  
  
Behind Maron, the pieces of the wharf were all being absorbed. Maron ran, panting, but because of the blood-loss, could not run fast. Sky held out his hand.  
  
"Hold on to my hand!!!"  
  
Maron nodded and stretched her hand out, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I don't want to.lose you.again.." said Sky as he pulled Maron in.  
  
As soon as Maron's foot came in, the door snapped shut and the gummi ship took off into the dark sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review~~!!^^ And if I take long with the next chapter, please don't kill me!!_ 


	10. Anger

Disclaimer: sigh I know, I know.. it took me forever to post this chappie :( I'm sorry~ It's just that it was exams week (u took a MONTH u idiot -_- )...........: Not that anyone would have waited for my stories to continue :(... But I am thankful of the reviews I have:) there's not so many, buy they mean a lot to me^^ Now. I'll stop blabbing and ON WITH THE STORIES!!!!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sora.  
  
Sky and Maron stared at the sudden outburst of the younger teen.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sky.  
  
"I just remembered the most important thing, the sole reason we came here!!!!!!"  
  
Sky and Maron gave sideway glances at each other.  
  
"The former keyblade master!!!!!! What happened to him??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was he on that place???!!!!! Did he get swept away???!!!!! Do we need to go on a quest to find the master, while competing with a crazy, dark villain with a diabolical plan?????!!!!!!"  
  
Sora was now running around the room in panic mode, while Sky and Maron sweatdropped.  
  
"Chill out Sora! The keyblade master is right here!" Sky said.  
  
There was a sudden silence in the room.  
  
A cold wind blew around Sky, Sora, and Maron.  
  
"Huh? Where?" asked Sora, looking around the room, as if looking for a person he didn't notice.  
  
"Right here" said Sky.  
  
Another wind.  
  
"I don't see him" said Sora looking around once more.  
  
"I'm right here, you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Maron, whacking Sora on the head.  
  
"Whaaaaaat????!!!!!!!! You're the former keyblade master???!!!! The one who once shared the same 'situation' as me???!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Maron, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Then, she turned back to Sky, and asked "Sky, what exactly did you tell him?"  
  
Sky coughed and said "Nothing more than the truth"  
  
"Riiiiiiiight" said Maron, rolling her eyes.  
  
They were on the gummi ship, and going back to Traverse Town. Maron cleaned up her wounds and Sky and Sora were preparing for battle at Traverse Town.  
  
"You never told me it's a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sora.  
  
"What is with the 'it'???!! And, as I said before, do you have a problem with that???!" asked Maron, showing Sora the tip of her sword.  
  
Sora sweatdropped and murmmered "er...... No....."  
  
"Good! So we're all happy now!" said Maron putting on her sugary smile.  
  
"Well, forget about boy, girl for now, Maron, you can come with me on my journey to find the door to the light!" said Sora, exclaiming with happiness.  
  
Maron's face suddenly turned solemn and then turned to angriness as she yelled. "No!"  
  
Sora blinked at the sudden rush of emotions, and Sky sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Who said that I'm going to go on that journey with you!!!!! No, I'm not doing it again!!!!" yelled Maron as she stood up.  
  
Silence took over the room as Maron huffed with anger, Sora blinked in confusion, and Sky kept his blank face.  
  
"But...... But,......why?" asked Sora.  
  
Maron sighed as her anger calmed down a little. "Sora, I thank you for saving me from the storm back at the island, but please understand my decision as not to continue the journey" said Maron as she turned around and walked towards the door (connected to her room)  
  
Before Maron could step through the door, though, Sky, who was silent throughout the whole conversation, finally spoke up.  
  
"Maron......... you've changed a lot you know........."  
  
Maron stopped in her tracks as she heard Sky's words.  
  
"The Maron I once knew......... Would never back up from a challenge, a journey...... She was strong... or she acted strong......"  
  
Maron bit her lips as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. She pushed the door opened and ran inside her room.  
  
As the door closed, silence took over the room once again.  
  
'What has happened between these two five years ago...?' thought Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know, short chapter :( Plz review~~!! 


End file.
